


In The Now

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange Treat, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Weirdness, Mpreg, Nightmares, Parallel Universes (kind of), Parenthood, domestic fic, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Dean’s out of town, leaving Baron alone with their two small kids.It would be great if it wasn’t for the nightmares.At least, he can live in the now where everything's right, instead of visiting that bleary existence that makes no sense.Small miracles...they're the only thing getting Baron through the night.





	In The Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphoIsBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/gifts).



> Sorry it’s late and slightly odd but hopefully you appreciate the spirit for which it was intended!

"Alexandrine, play nicely with your sister!" Baron calls, watching the children play. He closes his eyes, massaging his temples. He knows they're young and he needs to be patient. He can't lose his temper- that doesn't do anyone the slightest bit of good. "Also, ten more minutes- it's almost bedtime. It'll be dark soon!"

Besides, it's not their fault he isn't sleeping at night. 

"Yes, Daddy!" 6-year-old Lexi calls back. She puts her hand on her hip, and glares. The way her blue eyes narrow is 100 percent Dean. Baron's always _suspected_ this but it's the first time he's ever seen it come through 100 hundred percent. 

He can't wait to tell his husband that he finally sees what the world's been trying to say for years. 

Baron glances at his watch, doing his best to calculate the time difference in Iowa. He can never remember their time zone no matter what he tries. 

Well, it couldn't hurt to try now. 

Keeping his eye on the children, Baron pulls out his phone and dials Dean. The phone rings once, twice. Dean picks up on the third ring, sounding tired and breathless.

"...lo?" 

"Is that my wonderful husband?" Baron chirps, his gaze following Lexi as she throws a red ball to 2-year-old Helene. He knows Lexi means no harm but she never seems to remember how much bigger she is than Lanie. 

"Who else would it be?" Dean sounds miffed- never a good sign, _especially_ in his condition. Baron hadn't even wanted to let Dean go to Iowa alone. He only gave in when Seth _promised_ to look after him. 

Dean's six and a half months into his third pregnancy. Lexi and Lanie had been easy babies with even easier pregnancies. This time though... well...Baron figures it's best to say if it could go wrong, it did. Excessive morning sickness...check. Gestational Diabetes...check. 

It's been a nightmare. (Not quite as bad as Baron's literal nightmares but it's a close second.)

He doesn't want to think about what else could go wrong- especially since Dean's so far way. He knows it's only for a few weeks until Finn's settled with the new baby- it's his first and Seth actually _asked_ Dean to help out since 'my nieces are so great'. Yet, that doesn't appease the worry. 

"You okay?" Baron reaches over, picking up his glass of lemonade. He takes a slow sip, wincing as he notices Lexi must have added extra sugar when no one was looking.

"Sorry, B." Dean exhales, sounding decidedly calmer. "We've had some... setbacks. Nico's got jaundice. They don't want to release her until her numbers settle down but you know Seth's a wreck. Finn's doing better- I'm just...it's a lot." 

Baron closes his eyes, imagining Dean rubbing his swollen belly as he talks. He's embracing the rolling moves of their little one as he talks about everything going on in that world. 

"It's okay. Finn's strong- those c-sections are major surgery but...he's strong." Baron exhales, hoping Dean can pick up on the gist. He's not very good at comforting people but he's (hopefully) getting better. "And their baby girl's a tough one. Remember...Lanie had it but recovered after a day or so." 

"I know, I know." Dean sniffles. "Also, miss you _a fuck ton_ and our girls. How are they?" 

"Lexi's a dog in the school play but she's wearing a lion mask and holding a sign that says 'dog'." Baron rolls his eyes, remembering how hard it was not to laugh when Lexi explained the absurd role. "And I _think_ Lanie's almost got this potty training figured out- we've only had two accidents this week." 

"Go, Helene!" Dean sighs. "Pip's kicking like crazy- if we don't have a linebacker on our hands, I'll be shocked." 

"Well, if Pip's another girl, she could be very good at Karate." They don't want to find out what they're having if only because this is very likely their last baby and to quote Dean, _surprises are good._

"How are you?" Dean's voice grows soft and serious. 

Baron pauses, unsure of how much to say. He doesn't want to startle Dean with these nightmares that make no sense. The last thing he wants is Dean in Iowa stressed out, thinking Baron's losing his mind. 

He'll lie for now. 

"Fine. Just tired. Miss you. The kids are a handful. Thank Goodness JJ didn't mind coming out of retirement to work at the garage for a few weeks." 

"The glory of owning your own small business!" Dean laughs again. "How are the dreams?" 

"I told you that?" Baron blurts out, hoping he doesn't sound as awkward as he feels. The last few days have been a blur, as he adjusts to being on his own with the girls. 

Dean can't get home soon enough. 

"You told me they were rough- you didn't tell me why." 

Baron's about to answer but then, he hears a familiar wail. He knows that sound. He knows what it means. 

For once, Lanie's accident comes at the 'right' time. 

"Hey, Sweets, I think our little one just remembered her bladder." He watches Lexi pull Lanie towards him. "Let me get her cleaned up and then, bed. I am not you." 

He's grateful to break away from his questions. 

"Go." Dean exhales. "We'll talk later. Love you." 

"Love you too," Baron says, hanging up. 

As he gets Lanie cleaned up and ready for bed, he thinks about the dreams that haunt him. 

They're always the same. 

He's hanging out in a boiler room, enjoying the solitude when he notices a few things that make no sense. 

He's alone. He's mean. No one seems to like him. 

Worst of all, he wears a hideous suit, looking like a manager at one of those diner chains. Then, while wearing the suit, he spits out of some of the most vile shit he's ever heard. He'd never wear something like that and he especially wouldn’t sound like that- it's easily the second most horrifying part of the dream. 

The _worst_ part of the dream is the strange way Dean's missing. He's there but he's not. The Ambrose he meets isn't _his_ Dean. That Dean is almost hollow. He’s lost in a way Baron can’t even begin to explain. 

The girls aren't there either. 

It's a shitty place to visit even in his dreams.

"Ready for bed, Lanie?" Baron coos, allowing his mind to drift back to the present. She stares up at him with wide, sleepy eyes and pats his cheek with her hand. "Oh, Helene. I just... you have my eyes." 

Whereas Lexi takes after Dean, Lanie resembles him more. Eye color, nose shape, hair color... the only 'Dean' thing their youngest has inherited is his dimple. 

"Daddy," Lanie coos, as Baron leans over to tuck her into the trundle bed. "Love Daddy." 

"And Daddy loves you." He kisses her forehead, turns on the nightlight and softly creeps out of the room. 

He's grateful for the few hours left with his oldest. 

At least, he can live in the now where everything's right, instead of visiting that bleary existence that makes no sense. 

Small miracles...they're the only thing getting Baron through the night.

He chooses to stay in the now. 

-fin-


End file.
